An instrument is being developed that will be able to select individual cells from growth medium and place them in wells in a tray (or some other container) for further testing or monoclonal growth. Traditional pipetting of a diluted cell suspension is slow and labor-intensive, and requires further processing to select samples containing a single cell. The instrument under development would combine automatic cell selection with computer-controlled cell placement.